


Drunk mornings

by D_W_Michael



Series: The chaos apartment [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hangover, Neighbors, Temporary Amnesia, morning coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_W_Michael/pseuds/D_W_Michael
Summary: Early morning in the chaos apartment
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter, Sam Wilson & Original Character(s), Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The chaos apartment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202522
Kudos: 4





	Drunk mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I wrote last year. It will probably be a little series with short stories

There was nothing worse than a hangover in the morning. The only thing worse was memory loss in the morning.  
Sam and Bucky were both sitting at the small round dining table that they had squeezed into the small kitchen. Both had their heads on the table and neither moved.  
It was an unspoken rule of the two. The first to move had to get the coffee and at the moment neither of them was in the position to do anything.  
Both heard the coffee machine, neither moved a muscle. It was dead quiet.  
No one looked up when a hungover Sharon emerged from the bathroom and shuffled heavily into the kitchen.  
She gave both of them a look that was a little difficult to interpret (was it worry? Was it indifference? Who knows?) Before she groaned briefly and turned to the coffee machine.

Three full coffee cups were placed on the table and another chair was added. A grateful groan came from the two men, but neither of them moved.  
Only after a while did Sam sit up, take a long sip of his (now lukewarm) coffee and turn to Agent 13. "Where the hell are you from?"  
“From the bathroom. Woke up in the bathtub, ”she replied monotonously. She didn't even look at Sam when she spoke and just stared indifferently into nothing. Her neck was so stiff that it was impossible for her to move her head in any direction.  
"Why," muffled Bucky, who still had his face on the table.  
"I have no idea. I don't even know why I'm here at all, ”she took a sip of her coffee. "Did we celebrate something?"

There was silence again, but it didn't last long when the apartment door opened. A young lady with long black hair and Caribbean blue eyes came in.  
Rosemary Pattinson. Sam and Bucky's neighbor and co-owner of a small café not far from here.  
"Oh, you guys seem to be fine," she said, smiling at everyone. Then she saw Bucky. "Or at least some of you."  
"So you know what was yesterday?" Sharon asked, still unable to turn her head.  
At first, it looked as if Rosemary wanted to ask her if everything was okay, but let it be.  
“Yes, we celebrated my birthday yesterday. I left early yesterday because I was tired, but you apparently continued to drink without me. "  
The memories of last night slowly returned to the others and some things started to make sense.

"That reminds me. You asked me to remind you that you still have something to do today, ”added the neighbor.  
The three thought for a while.  
"You don't happen to know what that something was?" asked Sam.  
Rosemary just shrugged. “Nope. We were all pretty drunk when you told me that. "  
"If no one can remember it, then it probably wasn't that important," commented Bucky, who had also sat up in the meantime and sipped his cold coffee. The rest just nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Steve sat on a bench in front of the retirement home and waited for his friends to pick him up. But he didn't have high hopes because they were already two hours late.


End file.
